objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/wohS tcejbO daB V: KILL IT WITH FIRE!
Kernel-pult: Hey Gold Bloom! Where's your Humanized Bell body pillow? Gold Bloom: Sold to Infinity so he can get embarrassed. Why? Kernel-pult: Just asking. OAE: More hordes incoming! Solar Tomato: Enjoy the sunshine. I said stop! Hold it right there! Don't move! I MEAN IT!!! The Laurantis: I'm an emo. KFC Logo: It's finger lickin' good! Peepa Pige: I'm back! Did you miss me? Paintbrush: I hate everyone for no reason. SpongeBob: Today's the big day, Gary! Gary: Meow. OAE: Let's get onto the elimination now. Elimination OAE: 2 likes and dislikes. Pepsi Logo and LTD got both likes and dislikes. The prize tiebraker is a balance beam. Pepsi Logo: Easy! (pushes off LTD) OAE: Pepsi Logo's prize is some fried chicken from KFC. Pepsi Logo: That's not bad. OAE: Anyways, he and LTD got 1 dislike each. Choose one (they choose pepsi logo) OAE: LTD is eliminated. LTD: I'm trying to tell you Gold Bloom! It's her tra- (gets smashed by gargantuar) Contest OAE: Alright, the contest i- BBC Video Logo: Hey Oreo! I found some more media. OAE: FINE, but this is the last time! Okay? (a truckload of humanizing falls on OAE) OAE: OOF (gets up) Ow... What just happened? (picks up an image of his human version) Oh my god UGLY! UGLY! Remaining SOB contestants this episode's featured characters: UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! Peepa Pige: MY EYES! OAE: KILL IT WITH FIRE! Kernel-Pult: (uses flamethrower and looking away and flamethrows the humanized images) MTM: (rips a bunch of humanizing apart) (so much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one) OAE: Everything's dead. Show the scores! OAE: A member of TMT will go to GBG, the other will be eliminated, also, I have news for you all. Gold Bloom: What is it? OAE: Someone's rejoining the game! (everyone gasps) OAE: That's right, here's who you can vote for: Infinity: Pepsi and Fireman Sam Logo lied to me! One I rejoin, THEY'LL REGRET EVERYTHING! Autism: pls voaat mii im alone Laclale: Please vote me, it is just a translator. LTD is correct, gold flowers should be excluded, not me ... LTD: I'm serious, it's just HER DARN TRANSLATOR! Gold Bloom didn't know that. OAE: Vote one of them! Poll Who gets eliminated? Memeulous Kernel-Pult Autism 2 Pepsi Logo Who gets the prize? Memeulous Kernel-Pult Autism 2 Pepsi Logo Who rejoins? Infinity Autism Laclale LTD Voting ends on May 29, 2018. Stinger KittyFan: I can't believe they trashed my stuff! Nemolee.exe: I WANT REVENGE! Remaining contestants GBGOLLTDE *''Gold Bloom'' *Grapefruit *Memey The Memeulous team *''Memeulous'' *Kernel Pult *Autism 2 *Pepsi Logo The infinite VHS logo bunch *''Fireman Sam Logo'' *MTM *Weebles DVD *Orange Characters Autism 2.png|Autism 2 ♀ Autism.png|Autism ♂ (eliminated 14th place) Fireman Sam Logo Pose.png|Fireman Sam Logo ♂ Gold Bloom.png|Gold Bloom ♂ Grapefruit the clown.png|Grapefruit ♂ Infinityblade2995.png|Infinity ♂ (eliminated 15th place) Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult ♂ Laclale proficon.png|Laclale ♀ (eliminated 13th place) Light To Dark.png|Light To Dark ♂ (eliminated 12th place) Hawaii OAE.png|Memey ♂ MTM.png|MTM ♀ Memeulous.png|Memeulous ♂ Orange.jpg|Orange ♂ Pepsi Logo Pose2.png|Pepsi Logo ♂ Weebles DVD.png|Weebles DVD ♂ Featured Solar Tomato.png|Solar Tomato ♀ The Lurantis.png|The Lurantis ♀ KFC Logo.png|KFC Logo ♂ Peepa reboot.png|Peepa Pige ♀ Paintbrush2017-1.png|Paintbrush ♂♀ SpongeBob SquarePants Smiling - Artwork.png|SpongeBob ♂ Gary_the_Snail.png|Gary ♂ Category:Blog posts Category:WohS tcejbO daB episodes